Embers of the universe. (ask-to-join)
(I got bored and decided to make a role-play, its free to join so feel free to join, also if I need to fix something please tell me.) Story In the mobius universe(s) a new universe has appered and with it a new energy source and everyone wants it but the current universe owners arent giving it up, and some villans are getting desprate for something like this. Now you can join this struggle to protect this odd energy source or take it away from the rightful owners and use it to for your own goals. (this will span across the sonic the hedgehog multi-verse cause why not) Rules. 1. There will be no godmodding, powerplay, autohits, and/or killing unless permission is given. 2. Please ask first in the comment section to join because then things get confusing if no one is aware of a new player. 3. This RP is for all ages, but know your limits. (anything past will be deleted or edited.) 4. if there is an argument just flip a coin or something. 5. use good grammar and writing skillz. 6. anyone can die, but they can come back but there will have to be a catch. 7. crossovers are ok, just be sure to talk to me via comments. (and leave what the crossover is in the factions menu. The factions *Heroes of the sun. (dark souls) *Nimagi Freedom Fighters (nimagi Universe) * * * * * * * * * Characters. heroes: Axel the Hedgehog Maximum Thunder Thundertonian the Hedgehog villans: Touden the Evil king Everyone in the middle: Prologue First, there was the multi-verse, this mass of universes housed many different things but all had one thing in common, the planet earth, or as we now call it mobius, now you see this planet is like your average planet, wars are fought, dictators are cruel, kingdoms rise and fall and such of that. But recently something has been stirring on the outside of the mobius multi-verse, this was a VERY VERY rare occurrence where there is a creation of another universe, this universe however didn't house a mobius planet. it housed a earth planet, with that came new things, most of it primitive and such but one thing stood out: Embers. Embers were a strange power source that could even surpass the chaos emeralds, but they are unstable and can kill anyone who has not originated from the new universe. Now every (wiki page) protagonist, antagonist of the multi-verse has taken notice, and this could be an opportunity. But how will you and your friends go through with this? Chapter 1: a new universe appears. A knight appears in a forest, alone and wanders hoping to find other living and intelligent beings to talk to, he wears a large painted sun on the cloth of his armor and then he sits down by a tree to rest. But he carries something, he carries an ember. "Hey there friend." A red hedgehog with a green scarf tied around his neck came from the shadows. " You look lost." He eyes the ember. "SO thats what was giving off that strange power?" The knight looks at him. "I am not lost, and do you mean the embers I carry?" "Yeah what are embers if you don't mind me asking?" The hedgehog said walking a little closer hoping to inspect it closer. The ember is a small piece of rock that has cracks that show a fiery core inside. "This is an ember, the power source of my home world." "Power source you say?" The red hedgehog grabbed the knight by the throat lifting him up in the air. "Give it to me and I'll spar your life. If not you can guess what the other option is." "Force is not the way to get something, and even if I were to give it to you your body wont be able to withstand the heat and power of an ember, you would be incinarated!" The knight says calmly. "Tch I survived being stuck in the cross roads of the multiverse, I survived a battle ship falling on me. I even survived being filled with unstable plasma by the goody goody two shoes version of myself!" He thre the knight on the ground. He then formed a red plasma ball in his hands. "Give me the Ember, I wont ask again!" the knight gets up slowly and draws a sword and a greatshield . "and I wont give it to you." he says. "may the sun's shine give me strength." "Red hedgehog....I suggest you surrender if you don't want to get badly hurt....That gem belongs to the knight..." said a deep growled voice so suddenly from the shadows. The hedgehog threw his plasma ball at the knight. A black streak knocked it to the ground. A black hedgehog who looked identical to the red one but he had goggles and a scarf. "Is there any universe you would not try to take over." The black hedgehog turned to the knight. "You can stay if you want but its much safer to run with that......thing Touden's after. Category:Crossover Charcter Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Ask to join roleplay